


Thunder & Shadow

by Supergirl_katie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_katie/pseuds/Supergirl_katie
Summary: Kara Danvers, Zeus' daughter, has just arrived at the Camp Half-Bloods, she will quickly meet Lena Luthor, daughter of Hades. Everyone expects them to be rivals like their fathers until the day a prophecy sends them both to save the world.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My instagram @supergirl_katie  
Inspired by the tweet of @swxnqueenmagic  
Thanks to @annemiley92 for the proofreading

Darkness reigned over the whole camp, yet Director Chiron was still standing, arms crossed on his chest, waiting in front of his bungalow. He didn’t know what, but he knew something was going to happen, after a whole millennia he had learned to interpret the signs the Olympians sent him. Chiron was beginning to get impatient, the centaur hit the ground with his heels, since the time he led the Half-Blood Camp he had learned to control his impatience. To manage all these young demigods, to collect them, to raise them, to protect them, to teach them to fight, to support them, to see them fall in battle or during their quests, all these trials had taught him patience and wisdom. Yet that night, the centaur was not patient, it was then that he heard someone approaching, Samantha Arias, one of the oldest of the camp, one of his close advisors, an outstanding warrior and yet very wise for a daughter of Ares. She helped him in most of his tasks, decisions and she was only twenty years old. The brunette approached the director slowly, her hazel eyes filled with malice looking at him in the corner.  
“So? What are you waiting for since the twilight?” she asked.  
“A sign …”  
“You think that by standing here with your arms crossed, your sign will magically appear" she laughed.  
"It will happen, I'm sure of that!"

The centaur continued to look at the horizon and became calm because of the water until a blinding blue light springs out of nowhere. The Oracle of Delphi had just appeared in front of Chiron and the daughter of the God of war, his disjointed mouth announced as usual a chill blood prophecy.  
"Thunder’s child, Shadow’s child, the East they will join, the blood they will pour in. The eight shames of Olympus will come back, from the bowels of the Earth they will come out and from the cursed hand of a parent, the children of the Big Three will perish." said the Oracle gravely.

Without waiting for a particular answer, the Oracle disappeared in dust in front of the two interlocutors. Chiron's expression became serious, he would have loved anything but not a prophecy announcing the impending death of some of his half-blood. He knew that a prophecy had several readings, but this one seemed clear enough, he looked at Samantha who also understood.  
"Shadow’s child ... She was talking about Lena, wasn’t she?" she asked innocently.  
"She's the only child of Hades alive, so yes, it can be only her." replied the centaur sadly.  
"Thunder’s child? There is no child of Zeus at the camp."  
"There is one, she has not arrived at the colony yet, but Alex should bring her soon," he says. "You will not talk about the prophecy to anyone yet, Lena can not know, she will want to go on a quest and you saw what the end of the prophecy announces, I do not want to risk losing her for now. "

Samantha didn’t answer, she only nodded solemnly. Chiron could trust her, despite that he felt some stress. The prophecy announced by the Oracle was terrifying, but he knew deep down that Lena would go on this quest and that Zeus' daughter would go with her, but would they come back? This question remained unanswered on Chiron’s lips, the destiny of the two children of the elder gods was now written, and the centaur could not prevent them very long from fulfilling their destinies.


	2. Her gase

Kara woke up just like every morning, but that day, she knew everything would be different. Indeed everything had been different since her birth, being a half-blood, daughter of Zeus, God of the gods. She had a very different life from other teenage girls. She had fled the monsters and attacks of Hera, the jealous wife of her father, for years with her adoptive family. Her father ... Kara smiled every time she talked about Zeus, but with no joy. Yes, the god of Olympus is her biological father but that's all. Zeus and Kara never saw each other or never spoke to each other. As a child, Kara had doubted their kinship, but when her powers had manifested, she could no longer deny it, she was the daughter of Zeus.  
"Kara, are you ready? Alex shouldn’t be too late." Eliza said from the kitchen.

Eliza Danvers had took Kara when she was a baby, old huntswoman of Artemis, she had been forced to leave the group of warriors because a god had made her pregnant. She had always shut the name of the god in question and her daughter Alex Danvers, had been for a few years regularly at the Colony of Half-bloods, a camp where the different children of the gods and goddesses were raised by Chiron the centaur, mentor of the greatest greek heroes. Finally, after years of disagreement, Kara managed to convince Eliza to let her go to the Colony. Alex had just walked through the door, when Kara stood in front of her with her backpack. Her sister took her in her arms and told her that she had missed her, she kissed her mother and Eliza pulled Kara into a hug. After all they've been going through, Eliza was her mother and that made her feel a bit sorry to leave her, but Zeus' daughter was thirsty for adventures. Alex took the bag of her sister and put it on her shoulders, the two sisters came out and Kara could not hold back a cry of enthusiasm.  
"Oh my Gods, it's Pegasus!" exclaimed Kara in front of the winged horse.  
"It's safer to go through the air with you and it's not Pegasus, we have a stable full of winged horses." she said, climbing on the creature.  
"Awesome! But luckily mortals can't see it, right?"  
"No, thanks to the Mist they see absolutely nothing, you go up?"

Her sister reached out her hand and with a big smile Kara climbed on the horse. The trip was pleasant and fast, the wind that hits her face reminds her of the first time she tried to fly. This sensation lasted only for a few minutes as the horse landed in front of a large gate with the stamp "The Half-Blood Colony". Kara smiled, she was finally there, in this world, she had imagined it so much and that day, Kara Danvers passed the portal determined.  
"What do we begin with?" asked the excited Zeus’ daughter.  
"I'll give you a quick visit and then you'll manage on your own." Alex answered seriously.

The visit began and Kara was amazed by the micro-society created in this camp, there was archery like forges, stables at a dense, dark forest, a clearing with young fighters at the sword as much than a friendly corner around a bonfire. Alex showed her the different bungalows, one for each God. Kara had the first one for her alone. Alex, who had never known who her father was, slept in the bungalow reserved for all the demi-gods not recognized by their parents. Kara pressed her sister to return to the clearing and see the half-blood fight with the swords. She love to watch people in combat, she memorise the movements so that she can use them later on when needed. Suddenly Kara sees a girl in the clearing, who excels herself and beats everyone. It's like a dark aura prevent others from touching her, her raven hair that moves with her. When the girl helps up another demigod, her pale face went up and her piercing green eyes look at her. Kara needs to catch her breath for a moment because it feels like her eyes are going straight through her soul. Alex saw the disturbed air of her sister and specified her.  
"That girl you're gasing at is Hades’ daughter, Lena Luthor, it's too bad that you're Zeus’ daughter."  
"Why?" Kara asked, still confused.  
"You are supposed to hate her and be rivals, just like your father was with Hades."

Rivals ... Kara did not want to have an enemy, especially among the half-bloods. She looked at the raven beauty one last time before going to the canteen and the look of Hades daughter got printed in her mind. She knows that she will never forget her beautiful face.


	3. The training

The next day, Alex brought Kara to the circular clearing so she can start her training to fight with a sword. Zeus' daughter had a hard time finding a weapon at her convenience, so she took a sword that was slightly too big despite her sister's advice. In the clearing some other young people were training, including Hades’ daughter, always graceful in the fight. But Kara noticed another girl who seemed to be waiting for her. Alex approached the girl in war gear and said hello by taking her in her arms. Kara suprised by her sisters action, approached the girl Alex was hugging.  
"Hello." said the blonde, her mind full of questions.  
"Kara, this is Sam Arias, daughter of Ares." Her sister said.  
"Hi Kara, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Sam." She presented herself, holding out her hand.  
"We're going to train you today, Sam is one of the best swordsmen in the colony." 

Sam laughed nervously, embarrassed by Alex's compliment and smirked. Kara's training began with the parade. Sam was kicking Kara and as it went, Alex pointed out her mistakes to improve her defense. Despite her weapon, who was indeed too big, she managed to get along with the other demigods using the same sword, and had good reflexes. After the parade, they went to the commitments and the elemental rush but this time Kara had to fight against Alex. Kara was unsuccessful to hit Alex the first few times of the training but with Sam's advices she eventually managed to hit her a few times.  
"Well done! Now we're going to do duels, Kara I'll show you how a real fight is going with Alex as my trainings partner." Sam explained.

The duel ended very quickly, Alex had barely engaged the iron before Sam disarmed her. It was Kara's turn to fight against Ares's daughter, but like her sister before, she found herself unarmed, Sam's sword threatening her chest. Kara heard a few laughs around her, other half-bloods, most of the boarders had stopped fighting to see Zeus' daughter in action. They called for another duel, Alex immediately volunteered and both the Danvers sisters began to fight. The fight lasted longer than before but Alex, more experienced and the sword of Kara unbalanced, won the fight.  
"Good job." Alex whispered.

Kara had noticed that Hades’ daughter was looking at her, safe behind the group until several people pushed her towards the center. They wanted to see a duel between the daughter of Zeus and Hades. Kara hesitated because she had just arrived and did not even talk to Lena once. Kara was feeling a lot of pressure on her shoulders. She had to fight the beauty in front of her just like her father fought with Hades but neither of them where their fathers! As for Lena... she didn't know if she wanted to fight with Kara but the pressure of the group told her that the fight was inevitable.


	4. The fight

Kara clutched clumsily her sword but was determined to win this fight, but Zeus's daughter could see that Lena was also determined. They circled around each other, the guard high, no one attacked. When suddenly someone in the crowd shouted, fight! Kara tightened the handle of her sword and charged, but of course, Hades’ daughter shield herself easily. Zeus' daughter tried several attacks in a row but impossible for her to penetrate Lena’s defense. Kara realized that she was trying to tire her by just defending, she had to change her strategy. But she didn't had the time to think because Lena had disappeared leaving only a dark aura float in the air. Thanks to her developed senses, Kara could turn in time and shield herself from Lena, who had appeared in the same black aura just behind her. The daughter of Hades had gone into attack mode. Kara blocked as she could but Lena managed to touch and slightly hurt Kara. She felt the blood flowing from her baffled arm. Lena disarmed Zeus’ daughter and the demi-goddess fell to the ground. The brunette held both swords in her hands, she had a small smirk that revealed her white teeth, she raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything, Kara caught a spear that was lying on the ground and attacked despite her injuries. The distance created by the spear favor Kara to managed to disarm Lena's hand, her remaining sword was trying to attack but Kara managed to block every shot. Lena step backwards under the assaults, Kara felt a slight excitement to gain the upper hand in the fight, she pricked Lena's shoulder which blew slightly. Her minimal wound compared to Kara's allowed her to see an opening when Zeus's daughter lowered her spear slightly worried about hurting Lena, and Lena broke the spear's neck, gave Kara a blow to knock down the spear, which was left of her weapon, pushed it with a kick. Kara, fallen on the ground avowed herself defeated, the group tightened around Hades’ daughter to congratulate her. Bathing in the crowd Kara could not find the emerald eyes she liked so much and who fixed her during all the fight without ever staggering. Sam and Alex came to help the wounded and dragged her to the infirmary, despite her protest. They told her that her wounds were still deep and she had to get them treated quickly. Kara was a little upset to go to the infirmary the first day, but she did not really have the choice, she felt that her arm wound threw her hard.  
The caregivers had recorded Kara lying in the infirmary until sunset, very unhappy with this news she decided to sleep a little to pass the time. Her dreams were full of fighting, which she won, but also armed cyclops attacking her and then some kind of giant got out of the ground caught a girl with raven hair ... Lena! Kara woke up with a start, soaked in sweat. She looked around her, the almost reclining sun allowed her to see, actually for real this time, the girl of her dream. But she was no longer in war gear but with an orange T-shirt from the Colony, jeans with a dagger as black as her hair around her waist. She approached shyly.  
"I hope I didn't wake you up."  
"No, not at all, don’t worry," Kara said, straightening herself hard.

Lena ran to her to help her up.  
"Easy!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, I'm almost painless." Kara cleared her throat, "Is your shoulder okay?"  
"Yes, it's just a scratch." She smiled.  
"What brings you here?" asked Zeus’ daughter, intrigued.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay, and I wanted to apologize for hurting you." she said looking at her feet.  
"You don’t have to apologize for that, most of the people here are there because you sent them in. I'm not the first and probably not the last one." laughed Kara who managed to make Lena laugh as well, a laugh so sweet and sincere.  
"Anyway," she pulled out a small vial. "I brought you some nectar."  
"What is nectar?"  
"I almost forgot you were a new one." she laughed. "The nectar is the drink of the gods, it will heal your wounds and I will not tell you more, you'll see"

Lena handed the bottle to Kara. Zeus's daughter hesitated slightly but Lena's emerald eyes reassured her, so she grabbed the bottle. She carried the bottle to her lips and dripped the nectar, barely swallowed, she exclaimed.  
"Oh my gods, but it's amazing!"  
"Keep me some!" Lena smiled.

Kara passed the flask to Hades' daughter smiling, took a sip and then moved dangerously close to Kara who felt a slight panic when Lena was so close that she felt her breath on her face. When her fingers touched her warm skin, Zeus's daughter felt an electric shock run through her body, she raised her head and looked at her with her questioning blue eyes.  
"Look." Lena said, removing the bandage from Kara's arm.

Zeus's daughter struggled to detach her eyes from the emerald-eyed girl, but she saw while lowering her eyes that her shoulder injury had completely disappeared. Impressed by the gods' drink, Kara thanked Lena as she looked down at hers. After a few minutes of silence, they were planted in front of each other, without knowing what to say, what to do. Kara smiled slightly.  
"I'm taking you back to your bungalow?" Lena asked returning her smile.

As an answer, Kara followed the daughter of Hades, who advised her to speak softly because at night the Harpis were guarding the camp to prevent residents from getting out of their bungalows. Preferring not to be bitten Kara was silent and followed Lena who, in the darkness moved like daylight. When suddenly the girl of shadows stopped, she grabbed Kara's arm and they hid quickly behind a bush, Zeus’ daughter had also heard steps and people to discuss. The two half-goddesses then listened.  
"Chiron, we have to tell them about the prophecy" a familiar voice said.  
"No, I don’t want to send Lena and certainly not Kara to accomplish a ridiculous quest that will cause their loss!" exclaimed Chiron.  
Kara and Lena then looked at each other, indecisive and intrigued. They were therefore bound by a prophecy …


	5. First real fight

Kara wanted to say something but Lena stopped her from speaking by putting her hand on her mouth and made them listen a little longer.  
"We don’t even know if the prophecy talks about Kara and Lena!" exclaimed Chiron.  
"Because Thunder’s child, Shadow’s child is not clear enough for you?" replied the familiar voice.  
"Maybe Zeus and Hades have children somewhere else."  
"So why did the Oracle appear at the Colony and not elsewhere, Chiron?  
"I don’t know..."  
"No, you know it very well. Tomorrow we'll launch the quest, you know just like me that provoking fate is not a good idea, especially for demigods. "

Kara heard the centaur's hooves slam the ground away. Lena took Kara's arm and whispered not to worry. Suddenly, the two half-goddesses found themselves in the bungalow of Zeus with around them the dark aura that Kara had seen earlier in the day.  
"Oh damn, how did we land here?!" exclaimed the blonde.  
"I can travel through the shadows, only at short distance, it was faster to get in like that."

Lena's look was darker, she was already starting to leave but Kara wanted to talk about what they had just heard, so she caught up with her.  
"Lena, wait, don’t you think we should talk about this ... prophecy?"  
"There's nothing to talk about, it's out of the question for you to go on a quest, I'll go alone."  
"What?! Of course you’re not, you will not go alone, I will come with you!"  
"No, Kara, you will not come, the quests are too dangerous, you could died!"  
"So? You could die too, just because you’re Hades’ daughter doesn’t mean that you’re immortal!"  
"It's not because you're Zeus’ daughter that you have to give me orders and that I have to follow you like a little dog!"

Kara stepped back, Lena had touched her sensitive part, her father ... Feeling tears rise, the blonde begged the daughter of Hades to go out. Lena read the pain in Kara's eyes and wanted to apologize but she didn’t have the time to say anything that Zeus's daughter told her to go out immediately. When the brunette went out, Kara burst into tears, she resigned herself to go to bed to let pass this small crisis of tears that often took her as soon as one evoked her father. For once, Kara dreamed of nothing, but she was awakened by Alex who was shaking her.  
"Come on, Kara, wake up!"  
"Why? What's going on?" asked the half-blood, rubbing her eyes.  
"There is a meeting of the bungalow chiefs, the Oracle spoke, a quest must be made to fulfill the prophecy."  
Kara jumped up, she knew she did not dream, a prophecy was talking about her and ... Lena. The demi-goddess dressed herself quickly and joined the council with her sister, Chiron and the other bungalow chiefs, Lena, Sam and others she didn’t know yet. Chiron was the first to speak.  
"Well, let's get started ..."


	6. Weapons

Chiron looked down at the half-blood he had in front of him, took a deep breath, and spoke with a grave tone the prophecy that froze Kara's blood.  
"Thunder’s child, Shadow’s child, the east they will join, the blood they will pour in. The eight shames of Olympus will come back, from the bowels of the Earth they will come out and from the cursed hand of a parent, the children of the Big Three will perish;"

The centaur lowered his head, the chief of the bungalow "Apollo" spoke.  
"Well, the prophecy is pretty clear, no?" said the gray-eyed girl. "Luthor and the new one must leave for the East."  
"No, Lucy, I'll go alone, Kara just arrived, she will not go on a quest." Lena answered.  
"We do not care a bit about that, she is the daughter of Zeus, she's all powerful!" said the above named Lucy.

Kara felt a deep rage mount in her, she wanted to swing the table to the head of the daughter of Apollo but before she could do anything, Lena retorted for her.  
"It is not our parents who made our strength, our power, daughter of Zeus or not, she does not come."  
"Sorry Lena, but you have no choice, the prophecy talks about you and Kara, do not force the fate, especially for the demi-gods" says Chiron. "The file is closed, you will leave tomorrow, it will be a quick quest in any case, so you'll be back soon. "

Chiron raised the session, Lena went off in a rush of not being listened to, Kara felt a little hurt to have upset her but she was happy to go on a quest. Alex advised her to go to the armory to equip herself, so Kara searched for some weapons for her quest. She once again tested several swords, shields, but nothing was as good as the day before. It was then that Kara heard hooves slam on the ground, Chiron had just entered in the armory.  
"You don’t find something for your convenience?" asked the centaur.  
"No ... everything is too big, or too small" the half-goddess grumbled.  
"Don’t worry, it's normal, when you were born, your father drilled weapons just for you, he left them for the day you arrived at the Colony."

Kara did not have the time to argue that Zeus would never do that because he did not have much to do with his daughter, that Chiron had released a dial watch and some sort of little dagger with a metal handle. Kara grabbed the objects as she looked at Chiron, who told her to try them, she put the watch on and pressed the dial. A bronze shield was released all around the arm of the demi-goddess with engraved on the cut head of the gorgon, Medusa. Kara looked at her little blade and saw a sort of button under the metal handle, she pressed it and the dagger turned into a perfectly balanced spear. The half-blood was watching the weapons closely and when Chiron left her alone she felt the tears come to her eyes, her father had thought of her at least once, he had even engraved in ancient Greek inside the shield "Για την κόρη μου, κάνοντας καλή χρήση " which meant," For my daughter, make good use out of it." Kara smoothed her head, smiling and feeling hot tears running down her cheeks. She turned around and thought she saw Lena, smiling at her, yet she disappeared in a flash, leaving the usual dark aura floating in the area.


	7. Hades

Kara looked at her sister and the colony for one last time and then followed Lena determined. The half-goddess was ready to prove to Hades’ daughter that she had done well to leave together, she would not disappoint her.  
"My father should be here soon." Lena announced.  
"Your father, why would he come?" asked the blonde.  
"He told me that he would come to show us the way to go, let's go to Athena’s Hill, come on."

Kara accelerated her walk to reach the top of the hill, which was the home of a statue of Athena that was easily twice the size of the half-blood. Lena caught Kara smiling.  
"You are fast, as fast as a lightning." She laughed.  
"It was a really bad pun." she replied, stifling her laughter.  
"So why are you laughing?" She said jokingly.  
"No, no, I'm not laughing," Kara replied, letting out a laugh.

The two half-bloods barely had time to burst out laughing at this dubious word game that a pit was created on the ground and that a tall man with raven-curly hair, a white shirt open to half and black jeans with holes in the knees, appeared. Lena smiled at her father, the God of Hell opened his arms and his daughter came to give him a hug. This little moment of tenderness slightly astonished Kara who did not imagine this god so loving and tender with his children.  
"Dad, let me introduce you to Kara Danvers, I'm going on this quest with her." Lena says presenting her.

Hades looked at the blonde, then went on.  
"Well, I'll guide you through the shadows, so as soon as you get lost or have a doubt, just look at the path I've drawn." Announced the God of Hell.  
"Thank you very much," Lena replied.  
"Anyway, I have to go back, be careful daughter, the ones you're going to face are as powerful as you are."

The daughter of Hades drew back after receiving a kiss on her forehead and her father fainted in a shadow similar to the one Lena left when she was traveling through the shadows. Kara moved closer to her and saw her beautiful green eyes turn black and then a few seconds later they became green again. She showed the direction to follow and the two half-bloods started their way. Kara cleared her throat and her curiosity prevailed over her.  
"I didn’t know you were close to your father."  
"Yes, I'm lucky, but I can not see him often, he has obligations and then your father-I mean Zeus has forbidden contacts between god and their offspring."  
"What ?! He really did that ?!" exclaimed Kara.  
"I can only see my dad in Hell, but I don’t have a lot of opportunity to go because his wife doesn’t like me and on Earth, Zeus would hit me on the spot" Lena said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yet he didn’t do it there."  
"Only because you were there ..." smiled the embarrassed demi-goddess.  
"Oh..."

Kara just realized what her presence had allowed at the moment, Lena had just won a few minutes with her father that she might could never have again. Without knowing what to say to reassure her comrade, Kara retorted.  
"You know I've never seen Zeus, I don’t even know what he looks like."  
"Didn’t your mother ever tell you?" asked the brunette.  
"No, no ... my mother died during my birth."  
"I'm sorry, Kara, I didn’t know." Lena said, staring at her feet.  
"Don’t worry, I didn’t know her, Eliza Danvers, she's my real mother."  
"I knew mine for a few years before being adopted by Luthor." Lena admitted.  
"What happened to her?"  
"Killed, mostly by one of the creatures we're going to face."  
"The eight Olympus’ shame?" said Kara reciting the prophecy.  
"The eight sons of each male god of Olympus from the same mother, a nymph."  
"Eight cyclops so, eight sons with powers."  
"I don’t know which one kill my mother, but on Hades' beard at the end of our quest they will all be dead."

Lena's spirit of revenge had contaminated Kara who promised her partner that she would help her and that her mother's memory would be avenged.


	8. The battle begins

A few days later, Kara and Lena had finally arrived at their destination. They had crossed a very dense forest, but thanks to the powers of the daughter of Hades, they had never been lost. Every night, Kara lit a small campfire by burning wood by summoning Lightning. The demi-goddesses complemented each other thanks to their powers and so arrived quickly at this small island of New Shoreham. Not wanting to go through the waves to travel from the coast to the island, afraid of Poseidon, Kara had to concentrate to fly without letting Lena fall from her arms to the peninsula. But the two half-goddesses were now back on earth and in the middle of the island they found an altar, well several, to the glory of the eight elementary Greek male gods. They looked at each other indecently, when suddenly Kara felt herself raised from the ground, she struggled but the gigantic hand held her tightly, Lena screamed her name and the giant with one eye laughed.  
"We were waiting for you, half-blood."  
"Who are you ?!" Lena shouted.  
"My name is Magnus, son of Zeus and the nymph Thyia."  
"What do you want ?!" Kara articulated as she could.  
"You two, but especially you, daughter of Hades."  
"What do you want from me ?"  
"You will open a rift to the Tartarus, to free my brothers, I've been stuck on Earth alone for far too long, and I can't conquer the Olympus alone." explained the creature.  
"It's you, isn't it? Fifteen years ago who killed my mother ?!" Hades' daughter got mad.  
"Yes, I wanted to get you when you were little, but things didn't go as planned and this prophecy came so I decided to wait, now is the time when the real children of the gods will take the control! "  
"Never, I will not let you do it, murderer!" Lena shouted, taking out her sword forged in Hell.  
But the cyclops tightened his grip around Kara, who screamed in pain, Magnus laughed, knelt down and pulled his suffering half-sister closer to Lena's face.  
"You don't open the fault Luthor, the blonde dies."  
"No, don't hurt her, I beg you, don't do anything to her!"  
"Then open this fault for gods' sake!" he said, clutching his grip.  
"Lena, no! D-don't do that!" Kara articulated.  
The daughter of Hades hesitated a few seconds, her blade in hand and Kara screaming in pain, she looked at Zeus' daughter in the eyes and threw her sword on the ground. Kara felt Magnus's hand loosen very slightly, she was able to take a relatively normal breath. The shadow girl's eyes became dark night, a dark aura began to form around her fists, Kara didn't have the time to shout to stop Magnus threw her on a tree, she sat down hardly against it and saw Lena slam her fist on the ground which opened the ground in two. Magnus approached the rift and uttered several words in ancient Greek. The earth began to shake, Lena ran as fast as she could to Kara who was holding her shoulder.  
"Why did you open the rift?!"  
"He was going to kill you Kara!"  
Zeus' daughter didn't have time to retort that it did not matter that the earth stopped shaking, the two half-goddesses turned around and saw eight cyclops in front of them, armed and ready to kill them. Lena reached out to Kara, grabbed her and she helped her stand up, stared at the Cyclops and made them understand that they were as determined as they were. Kara pressed her watch, released her shield, took her dagger and turned it into a spear while Lena grabbed her little blade. They looked at each other one last time and then began charging, Lena caught up her sword that she had dropped earlier.  
The battle began, eight against two, fortunately the cyclops did not attack them all at the same time and Kara had quickly killed the son of Dionysus. While fighting against the son of Hermes, she saw Lena travel through the shadows and then brust the eye of a cyclops and push him into the rift. Kara refocused on her fight and slammed her spear all over the belly of the creature that collapsed on the ground but directly the son of Apollo caught her off guard, she dodged the blows as she could but she concentrated on invoking Lightning, when she felt the heat of thunder running all over her body, she sent it on several cyclops that literally roasted on the spot. Her spear contained the electricity she had produced and she fired on the remaining four but Magnus managed to catch Lena and threw her into the rift. Kara screamed, approached the edge of the rift and saw the daughter of Hades falling into the void. At that moment, the scene went in slow motion for Kara, Lena was screaming, her eyes were filled with fear, her hair was floating in the air, the four cyclops were charging Kara when suddenly a huge black shadow appeared in front of her, Hades. It was then that Lightning fell in the same place, Zeus had just arrived on the battlefield.


	9. I'm not going anywhere

Zeus and Hades had just appeared in front of the cyclops, Kara's blood had only one turn, she jumped into the rift to catch Lena who was still falling. Thanks to her powers, she controlled the air around her to accelerate her fall. She reached the level of Hades' daughter who was reaching out to her, Kara grabbed Lena, hugged her tightly and stopped their fall. They were in each other's arms, floating in the air, Lena was still shaking with fear and Kara could not stop her worried breathing.  
"Don’t worry, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I've caught you Lena, you're fine." she reassured her. The daughter of Hades drew back slightly and gazed into Kara's.  
"Are you gonna bring us back up there? We have cyclops to kill." she said with her sly smirk and raised eyebrow.

Kara laughed and nodded as quickly as possible to the surface where Zeus and Hades had just eliminated the son of Poseidon and Ares. There remained only Magnus and the son of Hades, Kara sided with her father and Lena did the same. A furious fight ensued, Zeus and his daughter managed to control and kill easily Magnus, Hades and his daughter had a little more trouble and the god of Hell did not resolve to kill his son, so he simply pushed him into the rift and closed it with a wave of the hand. The two half-goddesses looked at their fathers with slight anger.  
"It was really a stupid bet to have kids with the same nymph!" exclaimed Lena.  
"Indeed, it was anything but intelligent." Kara continued.

The two did not even try to explain themselves, after all they were gods, they could do what they wanted.  
"We have to go." Zeus announced.  
"Oh really, are you really planning to leave when it's the first time I see you?" says Kara pissed off  
"Kara, I have obligations up there." Zeus replied.  
"Anyway, you don’t have enough obligations to not create killer cyclops, without us and without your obligations, you would have had a horde of cyclops attacking Olympus."  
"You do not understand, Kara," said the god of the gods calmly.  
"Completely, I don’t understand, but you will come to explain me when you will have abolished the law on the non-contact between gods and their children."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, astonished at the repartee of his daughter, Hades and Lena choked a laugh, Zeus almighty was being bawled by his daughter-goddess, what a humiliating moment. Hades said goodbye to his daughter while congratulating her and Zeus stared at Kara not knowing what to say.  
"You fought well." he said, fleeing his daughter's gaze, "You really look like your mother." he whispered.

Kara could not help but smile, and the two gods left, leaving the half-bloods alone. They drew near each other and supported each other by the waist and shoulders. They started to make their way home but arrived on the coast of the island, Lena proposed to make them travel through the shadows to get home faster.  
"Do you want to kill yourself Lena?! You are exhausted and hurt, if you use the shadows, you will not survive!"  
"It does not matter to me, as long as I bring you back alive that's all that matters." Lena answered.  
"Why do you still want to sacrifice yourself like that for nothing?"  
"I'm sacrificing only for you."

Kara stopped and looked at Lena in her beautiful green eyes, not knowing what to say. They smiled and then suddenly, a giant woman came out of the water shouting that they had killed her sons, the half goddesses had just time to go out their weapons against the nymph cyclops carrier, Thyia.


	10. Thyia

"You killed my sons, half-goddesses!" exclaimed the nymph Thyia. The earth was shaking, making it hard for Kara to stay up, just like Lena, who nearly fell, but she was caught by the angry nymph. The giant caught the daughter of Hades firmly and Kara ran as she could at the foot of the nymph who held the beautiful raven-haired girl who breathed with difficulty.  
"Thyia, wait!" screamed the daughter of Zeus. "Wait, please, do not hurt her, I beg you!"  
"Because you have spared my sons?!" she exclaimed.  
"You don't understand Thyia, we didn't really want to hurt them, they spent years locked up in the depths of Tartarus, they were more than angry, they wanted to destroy us and destroy Olympus!"  
"So what ?!" she said as she tightened her hold around Lena and Kara managed to hear the sound of the Hades daughter's rib crashing. "It would teach their fathers to behave well with their children and to consider them."  
"Thyia, I understand your anger, I'm the daughter of Zeus and today, after eighteen years I saw my father for the first time.His consideration, I can totally forget it, but I learned to live without it and to build a real family. You know, not all gods are like that, the girl you're holding has a loving father, who supports and guides her and yet she is the daughter of 'Hades."  
The nymph seemed a little perplexed for a moment, Kara dropped her weapons and moved slightly closer without letting go of the giant eyes.  
"You are a nymph, Thyia, you don't want war or chaos. Your sons were going to set up, you want peace and harmony with the gods and the humans. But if I'm wrong then I beg you, don't hurt Lena and take me instead. What's better than the daughter of Zeus at your service?"  
Thyia reduced her size on a human scale to be at Kara's level and talk to her right in the eye.  
"You speak well, daughter of Zeus, but you are also right." She let go off Lena, "I don't want war."  
"Don't worry, you will not have it."  
"I will send you home now." the girl of shadows said.  
"No, Lena!"  
Too late, the eyes of the Hades' daughter turned to black and she sent Thyia home through the shadows. Kara ran to Lena who had just fainted on the floor. Zeus's daughter took her in her arms and could not stop a few tears flowing, she pushed with her fingers the few hair that dragged in front of the closed eyes of the brunette then grabbed his face.  
"Lena, I feel your heartbeat, please open your eyes!"  
Hades' daughter began to flutter and revealed her beautiful emerald eyes to Kara who smiled with relief and at the same time was furious.  
"You're really stupid to use the shadows, it could have killed you!"  
"But it didn't, and I'm here in your arms, that's the only thing I wanted in the world."  
"Lena, I think that ..."  
"Shut up." she cut her "Don't you see that I'm trying to finish our discussion before Thyia arrives and so to confess that ..."  
"No you shut up!" Kara cut in. "You have nothing to confess, you've already shown me enough and proved what you felt and you know what? I feel the same!"  
The two half-goddesses stared at each other for a moment, then laughed at the scene that had just unfolded. Kara hesitated a few seconds then grabbed Lena's face with her second hand and slowly and dangerously approached Lena's lips, who passed her arms over the shoulders of the daughter of Zeus to bring her closer. That's it, they kissed, finally, after all this time of waiting and all the fire that burned inside Kara was revealed in all her body. She felt Lena smile during their kiss which made it even more magical than it already was.


	11. Epilogue

Kara and Lena had taken a little longer to get back to the Colony than to leave it. Indeed, they were both injured, Kara were cut in all over her body and Lena had several broken ribs. Without nectar, she had only ambrosia for treatment which was much less effective, this set was more to reduce the pain rather than cure. So every night around their fire, Lena thought of Kara's wounds and burned some of them to make them heal faster. When Zeus' daughter had been on the first night, she had recollected one of Lena's rib, which was beginning to recovering badly, the scream that her girlfriend uttered that night was unbearable in Kara's ears. Since then, she checks every hour that the ribs are positioned correctly, which didn’t bother Lena so much to have so much attention. Their return was difficult, but they were together and alive, that was all that mattered for Kara. At the end of the fifth or sixth day's march, the two half-goddesses arrived at the Colony, acclaimed by all the half-breeds present. Chiron congratulated them and sent them directly to the infirmary for treatment. Alex joined them there to congratulate and whispered in Kara's ear that she was very proud of her. Retiring from the infirmary, Alex looked one last time at the half-goddesses.  
"You better be on your feet for tonight!" she said, leaving.  
"Tonight? What's up tonight?" Kara asked at her beauty.  
"The end quest banquet, you will receive a pearl with the engraved moment on it." Lena answered.  
"All the pearls you wear in a necklace are the quests you made?"  
"Indeed, and tonight I'll add another one."  
"You have lots of exciting stories to tell me then!"  
"With pleasure !" she smiled.

Kara smiled as well and could not help but kiss Lena who made her completely crack with her smile. In the evening, all the half-breeds had celebrated this successful quest, and Kara and Lena received their pearls, which the girl of Hades passed in a leather lace and tied around Kara's wrist, and she approached her and whispered to her in the ear.  
"Join me at midnight in my bungalow."

Kara disturbed from this ad, looked at her girlfriend intrigued who left with her usual mischievous smile. Midnight arrived quickly and Zeus's daughter sneaked into Bungalow Three where she found Lena waiting for her on the patio. Kara went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulders as Lena put her hands above Kara's.  
"It was not an easy quest." confessed the daughter of Hades.  
"But we did it, together."  
"And now we have the world in our hand." she says.  
"Where would you like to go?" Kara asked curiously.  
"Never mind, as long as I'm with you."

The two half-breeds smiled at each other and kissed each other tenderly. Kara could do what she wanted now, go wherever she wanted, with whom she wanted. She finally felt free after all these years, she knew that according to a Greek legend the gods had created the human with two heads, four arms and four legs but that they had then cut them in two and that is why we are looking for our soulmate all our life. Kara had found her, she had found her home and this home was with Lena Luthor, from the moment their eyes met until their last breath, then they would meet again at the Champs Elysees, together for the  
eternity.


End file.
